


Nightmares Never Last Forever

by BewareTheBadger



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheBadger/pseuds/BewareTheBadger
Summary: A 9 year old Cassie Crane (My OC) has a nightmare and seeking comfort, she sneaks into Jonathan's room hoping that he'll help her fall asleep again. Jon, who's still learning how to care for Cassie, does what he never got when he was her age, some snuggles.
Kudos: 8





	Nightmares Never Last Forever

The horrible and disturbing visions swam through Cassie’s mind wildly. Images of snarling dogs, roaring tigers and savage bears rampaged through her plagued dreams. A disturbed shudder ran through her body. Something nipped at her ear. Cassie bolted awake, almost shrieking out.   
Her small 9 year old body shivered and shook uncontrollably. She looked for the source of the sensation to her ear. There Craw the crow lay, all cuddled up his oily black feathers. The piercing lights from the city were just enough to give Craw’s silhouette a definable shape. Cassie reached in the darkness to stroke Craw’s head feathers.   
Almost in a cat like manner, he gently shoved his head deeper into Cassie’s palm, obviously enjoying the attention. Contently, he closed his eyes, almost seemingly falling asleep. Another shiver crept through Cassie’s form. Craw took notice of the small human child’s discomfort, promptly lifting his body up from his nesting position and hopping into Cassie’s blanketed lap. He resumed his previous stance, curling up against Cassie and cooing gently.   
She reached her hand ever so slightly to gently stroke Craw’s back as he settled back down, cooing softly to himself still. It was almost as if he were purring. Cassie’s eyelids began to feel weighted as fatigue urged her to lay back down. But the imminent thought of the horrifying nightmares remained beating and alive in her thoughts. To her, sleep was a risk she wasn’t willing to take. 

Though, admittedly, she did want to fall back to sleep, but the fear of the snapping jaws of wild and carnivorous beasts prohibited her from her desire. Suddenly, a thought graced her mind, “Maybe Jonathan can help me.” She thought aloud. Her quiet voice woke Craw up who glanced up at her. He blinked slowly as if agreeing with her.   
There was a hint of doubt in Cassie’s thoughts. What if he got angry at her for bothering him? She had only been with Jonathan for several months and going in for this sort of attention seemed rushed. At least it did to Cassie. Craw blinked at her again, his soft dark eyes reassuring her. Cassie smiled at the old crow, “Well, I guess the worst thing that can happen is him telling me to go away. I’ll try.” She told Craw.   
Gently, she scooped her hands under the sweet-hearted crow, placing his black form on the pillows behind her. She threw the light blankets off of herself, rising from her bed and softly plopping her little bare feet down on the floor below. Before she left, she made sure that Craw was comfortable and happy. She found a small knitted blanket and draped it over his folded wings. Sighing, she made her way to the door, gathering all the courage she could muster. As quietly as she could, she opened the door, stepping into the dimly lit hallway.   
A single softly glowing hall light lit her way. She narrowly dodged a large stack of books that sat to the right of Jonathan’s bedroom door which happened to be partially open. Soft lamp light filtered through the gap in the door. Cassie could see from inside that he was still awake, even at this late hour. His tall shadow flittered over the light as he bustled about. 

Curiosity got the better of Cassie. Quietly, she pushed the door open more, finding Jonathan seated at his bedroom desk. Papers with odd symbols, numbers and words lay scattered all around. On the floor, his bed, just about everywhere. Jonathan was so focused on the work that he was busying himself with that he didn’t notice that his door had opened to reveal Cassie, standing patiently beyond the threshold.   
“J-Jonathan?” Cassie called softly, hoping to gain his attention. Looking behind his shoulder, Jonathan saw Cassie standing there in her pajamas, nervously fidgeting with her small hands. “What are you doing awake? Are you feeling alright?” He asked, concern flooding his voice. Jonathan rose from his desk, completely abandoning his work and instead shifting his attention on Cassie. He bent down to her level, “I had a nightmare..” Cassie admitted, a small tremble in her voice.   
Jonathan hummed, “The same one?” He asked. Cassie only nodded in reply. The young girl had been complaining of the same nightmares for the past week. She had barely been sleeping most nights. A lot of the time Jonathan would come back from the University to find Cassie on the couch napping and even then she would jolt awake as soon as he came back to the apartment.   
Her fatigue was taking a visible toll on her. Cassie was more moody and irritable the past few days. Jonathan, though fears and phobias being a huge interest to him, hurt to see his adopted daughter like this. He knew what sleep preventing night terrors were like, he himself battled them for many, many years. Jonathan pursed his lips as he contemplated his options. 

“Here.” Rising from Cassie’s height, Jonathan made his way over to his crowded bed. He sorted through papers, neatly setting them either on the ground or his desk. Whichever ones he deemed most important found themselves on the wooden desk while others were set precariously on the floor. Jonathan patted his hand on the bed, throwing a corner of the sheets and blankets over themselves as he did so. Nervously, Cassie shuffled over to Jonathan, climbing on top of the mattress.   
She let herself gently fall and rested her head against the pillows. It wasn’t as comfortable as her own bed, but it would do. Jonathan reached over and draped the blankets over Cassie’s body, tucking her in. She snuggled in, shifting slightly. “Why don’t you wait here. I’ll be right back.” Jonathan whispered as he patted Cassie’s rusty colored hair.   
He pushed himself off of the bed and made his way over to his dresser. Opening the middle drawer with a good tug, he reached in pulling out a simple white t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He looked back at Cassie who was staring at the textured ceiling above her, listening to the muffled city ambience outside. Jonathan smiled sweetly, just for a moment. He made his way into the bathroom just across from his own bedroom to get ready for the night.   
Now that he had pulled himself away from his work, he realized just how tired he felt. He yawned widely, fatigue itching at his conscience. He rid himself of his day clothing, instead opting to retire into his usual night wear. Now in more comfortable attire, Jonathan makes his way back to his bedroom to find Cassie peacefully asleep. Her chest rising and falling slowly. 

Jonathan removed his glasses from his face, folding them together as he set them on the nearby desk. As quietly and as gently as he could, he slipped into bed next to Cassie. He pulled the covers over himself as he rolled over onto his left side. Cassie slowly opened her eyes up. “Comfortable?” Jonathan inquired.   
Cassie nodded as she closed her eyes once again. Smiling, Jonathan rolled back over to shut the light off, but a small hand tapped him. He looked over his shoulder. “Please, can you leave it on?” Cassie asked timidly. “Yeah that’s fine.” Jonathan replied as he turned back over onto his left side, his right hand finding its way underneath his pillow.   
Before he could close his eyes however, Cassie suddenly scooted closer to him, wrapping her small arms around Jonathan’s slender mid section. “Thank you.” Was all she whispered as sleep overtook her. Jonathan gently stroked Cassie’s head, smiling to himself. Soon sleep found yet itself another victim as Jonathan Crane fell into a deep sleep, holding his daughter close to him. 

All felt right in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! A bit shorter than I normally do but I have longer works in the process so stay tuned!


End file.
